Increasingly, television viewers are using personal computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, smart-watches, etc.) while watching television. Audio/video programming providers (e.g., broadcasters, television providers, on-demand programming providers, internet programming providers, and the like) may utilize this opportunity to connect with a viewer via their personal computing devices. The personal computing device used in conjunction with television viewing is known as a “second screen” or “companion screen”.
Second screen content provides additional information to a user regarding specific audio/video content, to be presented to the user while viewing the specific audio/video content. More specifically, second screen content associated with a particular episode of a television program is intended to be viewed by a user simultaneously with the particular episode of the television program. Second screen content may include, additional information, interactive content, and content related to a specific set of audio/video programming. More specific examples may include, without limitation: webpages, pop-up text, targeted advertising, interactive content, or the like. Additionally, second screen software applications (“apps”) were developed as a way to allow people to become more engaged with a particular television program during viewing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide users with intelligently selected content associated with second screen apps, such as presenting content directly associated to particular events currently occurring in programming while it is being viewed. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.